destinyfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicholas Vanyaweoh
Nicholas Vanyaweoh (commonly addressed by his nickname "Nick") is one of the five Riders of Alalëa—his dragon being Emere—and the incisive one of the group. Often alongside Renata, his quick thinking skills and vast intellect have helped get them out of many predicaments. He is an immensely skilled practitioner of magic, having created many original spells alongside his father Niom. Ever since he was young, Nicholas has had a passion for learning the art of gramarye; its goddess Hecate recognized this when they first met in Shur'tugalar, commenting that one day he would surpass even his father who was superbly talented as well. Niom was particularly skilled at creating new spells, and he seems to have passed this talent on to his son; Nicholas is considered to be the strongest magic user of the RoA (thus earning him his title as "the Mage"). However, his talents are not all hereditary, and much of his magical prowess comes from his large base of knowledge constructed by books. Due to this, Nicholas's vocabulary—especially when talking about a spell or magical property—is expansive. His brother Nathan frequently complains about not being able to understand him, but whether these are simply dramatics or genuine actuality is not surely known; however, given that the other RoA (save Renata) sometimes exhibit confusion as well, the latter is most likely the case. Despite Nathan's teasing and their squabbling, the two are very close, demonstrated by their habit of finishing each other's sentences or even speaking as one. In terms of strength, the brothers are opposite: Nicholas's superiority is intellectual and Nathan's physical. This can occasionally lead to the assumption that the former is not particularly good at combat, especially since he has seldom (if ever) been seen engaging an opponent by non-magical means. However, he has been trained in swordplay and is quite a proficient fighter. Even with the twin-like bond Nicholas shares with his brother, they are part of a trio, of which their sister is obviously the third member (Niaomi). However, he has always seemed to be closest to Renata, with whom he shares his love of knowledge and his heart. They know each other's thoughts just as well as he knows Nathan's or she Rosaminda's. Indeed, as seen in the Trial Arc, he considers her an integral part of his thinking process, finding himself more than a bit lost without her. While somewhat analytical in nature, Nicholas is still very emotionally inclined, most prominently seen in his attachment to his brethren and his dragon. He cares deeply for them all and will not hesitate to risk his well-being to help. This bravery coupled with his gift of gramarye makes him one of the strongest mages among all of Alagaësia's races, and he uses this talent to help the Varden plot a plan to seize the throne from Galbatorix. __TOC__ Appearance Nicholas is as tall, lean, and well-built as his brother, sharing the same features aside from his irises, which are a bright forest green like Arya's. As stated by Eragon, he has "the same curly black hair" as Niaomi, though his is cut distinctly shorter to end at his shoulders (unlike in the cast portrait). He usually keeps it tied back in a horsetail. His slanted eyes and pointed ears bespeak of his elvish parentage; thus, he is appropriately deemed quite handsome as a son of the Fair Folk. In his first appearance, Nicholas wears both the golden ring and the focus ring, gifts from Tristan and Queen Elodiâ respectively, as well as the emerald belt made by Beloth. Personality/Abilities Often characterized by his intelligence, Nicholas has the mind and the general disposition of a scholar. Well versed in many fields, he enjoys the chance to understand the workings of the world, feeling somewhat put out when others don't fully comprehend his explanation. Despite this, Nicholas seldom "dumb downs" his speech for the benefit of others, though this is not usually a problem since Renata is often present to "translate" his words.